The Voices in Your Head
by snoflaik
Summary: [TR] Never judge a book by its cover.
1. The Illness Emerges

Tick tick tick

Untitled: The Voices in Your Head 

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. . . but I wish I did own Tristan:)~

Author's Note: This is my second fan fiction. . . I hope you guys like it as much as you

liked the first one I wrote. And thanx to Dezrt Storm for the idea.

Well I think that's about it.Enjoy!! 

Setting and Time Note:Set after Lovers and Troubadours or whatever the Season Finale was called:)~  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tick tick tick

Rory stared at the clock watching the second hand go around the clock.Only 15 minutes left in the period. Only 6 hours 4 minutes and 48 seconds left in the school day.And she was in agony.Blinding headache, added to nauseous churning feeling plus chills that just would not go away.No concentration on notes or whoever was speaking; the teacher's voice was a low-grade hum in the background of her misery.

_*Just make it through the day. You can do this Rory. You have the willpower. *_She thought dimly.

Tristan was watching her intently. Sure the girl said she hated him.Sure he saw her little tonsil hockey session in the middle of the courtyard with her boyfriend-turned-ex-turned boyfriend, Dean.But he just couldn't bring himself to hate her in return. She should have fallen at his feet by now. At the beginning of the year, he was interested.By Christmas vacation, he was intrigued. After the kiss, he was crushing hard.Now, after slight friendship and reversion back to hatred, he was almost in love. He found himself staring at her once again.Today she seemed oblivious to everything around her.She wasn't even holding a pencil in her hand anymore.He saw her flushed cheeks and the dazed look in her eye and knew that something was wrong….

Next came a wave of dizziness._*Ok that's it. Nurse please*_

She raised her hand in the middle of the teacher's lecture on the causes of World War I. 

"Yes Rory?" he asked.

"Nurse pass." was all she could get out, before another wave hit her full force.

"Pardon?" She had barely whispered the words.

"May I have a nurse's pass please. "She managed weakly but louder.

He took one looked at the flushed face and the grim expression and consented. He saw her try to get up, almost fall over, and also decided to have someone accompany her. 

" Of course.Tristan, help her there please."

Tristan got out his seat and walked over to Rory, where she was still standing trying to hear what had been said through the pounding in her head.When she felt someone lightly grasp her arm, she almost jumped five feet in the air. She turned to see who it was and looked up into two blue eyes filled with concern for her.She knew whom they belonged to.She could always distinguish him from others.She was about to refuse help when another wave hit and she was forced to lean into him not to fall over. He dodged her glare as he put his other arm around her waist and started leading her out the door. He knew from her look that she didn't like it especially but he wasn't about to let her go alone. 

"Oh you must be enjoying this." She said with another glare in his direction as she was forced to lean even more on him. He was practically carrying her.

He saw he eyes squint with pain as the headache became too much again and decided to push back the biting retort on his lips.He just tightened his jaw and kept walking.

The pain was making Rory lash out. She just couldn't stand the thought of Tristan helping her when she was at her weakest.

"Admit it. You love being the knight in shining armor for the damsel in distress."

"Sorry, but my horse was in the shop today so you'll have to settle for a concerned friend."

"Concerned my ass."

"Wow your vulgar when you're hurting." He replied with mock shock, "Miss proper Rory has a potty mouth!I never would have guessed."

He grimaced as he saw her face scrunch with pain again and her walk slow to a stop. She fell onto the bench along the wall and started rubbing her temples hoping the pain would go away.

"Lord Tristan I can't even think straight enough to come back with something. Can you just leave me alone please?I'll be fine. I just have a little headache and am perfectly capable of walking to the nurse myself."She attempted to get up again only to fall back down since she was so light headed.Her jaw tightened while she tried to gather her pride.Tristan, of course, saw right through her little speech and was determined more then ever to help.

"Look Rory," he said exasperated," I know we're not exactly all chummy anymore. Hell you've already told me that you pretty much despise me." These words were spoken in a bitterness that Rory couldn't mistake. " But I'll be damned If I allow you to try to do this alone when you can't walk. Will you give up your bloody pride for one moment and allow someone to help you!"

When his little tirade finally broke through the muddled haze that was her thoughts, Rory looked up into his eyes.They shone with his concern for her.The headache was increasing and she sighed in defeat_._

_ _

*What the hell, he is only trying to help and consider how long you'd have to remain on this bench before you could get up enough strength to make it to the office.* 

Rory stood up and allowed him to carry most of her weight again.

* _Do I always carry a two-person conversation in my head when I'm sick? *_She found herself thinking in her muddled state_. _

_ _

_*Yes yes you do. Great. Rory now is hearing voices besides the pounding. This is a _great_ day.*_

_ _

By the time they reached the doorway Rory couldn't form coherent sentences to talk to herself anymore; she was so weak from the pain. Her head was fuzzy and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around a neck. 

AROUND A NECK!?. 

The haze cleared for a moment.She noticed that her legs weren't moving but the doorways were being passed. She looked up. Tristan was indeed carrying her now.He smirked and gave her a what-do-you-want-me-to-drag-you-look in response to her glare.

She slipped back into her fuzzy state. 

_*This feels good. Wait why does this feel good.You hate him._Not really_.* _said a little voice in her head._* Oh great now I'm arguing with myself.Crazy girl Rory with the voices in her head._Yeah, the voice of reason_.Stop that! It makes my head hurt even more.*_

_ _

She tried to ignore the sensations and electricity flowing into her body from wherever their bodies touched.She was eventually lulled into sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Rory woke up as she her body was jerked.

"Five more minutes. . ." she mumbled softly. Her head then hit something hard and she rubbed the spot gently before opening her eyes.Brightness coming in from the windows, houses being passed by, Tristan sitting next to her driving. She closed her eyes and tried to go back into her stolen slumber. 

HOUSES!! TRISTAN!! DRIVING!! 

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.Thus causing her head to pound even more and dizziness to hit once again.

Tristan noticed jerky movements. 

" Hey Sleeping Beauty. You know you should really get up more slowly next time."

She just looked at him wide-eyed in response. 

"Wha. . . ? wher? How. . .?" she shook her head to clear it slightly.The dizziness was almost gone."What the hell is going on?" she practically shouted.

"Jeese your crabby when you wake up. Quite the little ray of sunshine."He ignored the look she gave him. "Let me bring you up to speed. Because your emergency contacts were less that helpful during your emergency, your grandmother gave me permission to drive you home. I, being the kind gentleman that I am, consented. You were asleep as soon as I got you to the nurse's office and I couldn't wake you up to walk to the car. Thus right now we are on the way to Stars Hollow. Any questions?" He looked over at her.

"Yes, Do you have any aspirin? My head is pounding even more from that hard thing you call a car door. "

"_I_ call a car door."

"I simply refer to it as pain-inflicting torture device.You'd think in such an expensive car the door would be softer but no put all the money into expensive seat warmers. There's no justice in the car engineer industry, I tell you. None."

Tristan just gave her a look and handed her an aspirin bottle form in the center consul. 

"Your even more odd when you're sick."

"I guess I'll take that as another compliment cause it's to painful to think about what else it could have been."

"By the way, how do I get to your house from here?"

"Make a left at the large donut on the corner and a right onto Tanglewood. It's the house with the swing on the front porch."

"Large donut at the corner?" asked Tristan with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, It wasn't taken down from the Donut Festival."

"Donut Festival?"

"Yes, its 3rd in the Desert Party series which we have every year. Pie Festival, Crepe Festival, Donut Festival, Ice Cream Festival and the greatest of them all, the Pastry Extravaganza. The baker makes a mean crème puff let me tell you."

"You definitely belong in this town."

"Thank You." She replied with a little smile.

"Well you've perked up all of a sudden. Feeling better?"

"It comes and goes. But the aspirin helped. By the way, how would you have gotten me home if I hadn't wakened up."

"Divine Inspiration."

"Enough said."

They drove in silence for a little and Tristan smiled to himself as he turned at the corner of the giant donut. He then turned onto Tanglewood and stopped in front of her house. When he looked over at her, he noticed that her eyes were closed, her brow was scrunched and she was rubbing her temples.

"Aspirin not all that's effective, eh?" 

"I'll be better as soon as the car stops moving."

"It did. We're here." Rory looked out the window and saw that it was true. 

"Well then, thanks."

"Do you need help?"

"I think I'll manage it. As soon as the ground stops moving." She mumbled to herself as she looked down trying to get her footing. 

She was concentrating so hard on this little task that she didn't notice Tristan get out of the car and walk around to her side. 

She stood up on solid ground and the world tipped. She fell and was prepared to catch herself when she felt two strong arms around her waist. Tristan picked her up and hit the car door shut with his foot. 

"You are the most stubborn person I have ever met."

"You are just pouring on the compliments on me today aren't you." She gave him another glare before going weak form the pain and dizziness again.

He walked up the steps to the house and set Rory down on the swing for a second while he opened the door.

"Don't you ever lock your front door?"

"Very low crime rate" was the response he received as he lifted her once again. He walked in through the foyer and laid her onto the couch.

"Ahhh comfiness." She smiled in her muddled state again until the smile was replaced by a wince of pain.

Tristan looked down at the grimacing girl on the sofa and knew that he should stay and try to help her in some way.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water would be nice."

"Comin' right up."

He walked into the kitchen and started opening up cabinets until her found the right one and filled the glass with water form the refrigerator.He noticed a note on the fridge from Rory's mom. 

Rory-

Had to go to Philadelphia to meet with the owner of the inn and go

to some conference for managers.I won't be home until tomorrow

afternoon.Call my cell if you need me. Love ya!

Mom

"Hey Rory," he said as he walked out of the kitchen with her water. He walked around to see a sleeping Rory on the couch with a smile on her lovely face.

*Ok what to do. Leave the peacefully sleeping sick girl alone when her mom's not coming home for a day or stay and risk getting thrown out when she wakes up and has had time to fully think. * 

He knew that he couldn't leave her so he got a blanket and tucked it around her before flopping into a chair next to the couch and began reading the copy of Pride and Prejudice lying on the table next to it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well hope you guys like that.PLEEEESE let me know your reactions and if you want something particular to happen next.The next part will be out soon.

snoflaik


	2. Can The Rules Be Changed?

The Voices In Your Head: The Window is Opened (Part 2)

The Voices In Your Head: Can The Rules Be Changed?

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: Own nothing. . .but would enjoy ownin Tristan [hehehe ;)]

Authors Note: Yes my friends another part to the story.By the way, Angel05, yes Dean and Rory are together and dating right now.

Thanx for all the great comments all you nice reviewers made about my story. You sure know how to make a girl feel loved. Well enough of that and onto

the story. . . . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rory opened her eyes and looked around the room as she sat up and stretched. Her head was still pounding but at least the room had stopped spinning.A great improvementShe vaguely remembered someone being here before she fell asleep but couldn't quite remember who it was.It all came back as she saw Tristan in the chair with the book still opened spread across his stomach. He was breathing softly and had a slight smile on his face.Rory took this opportunity to admire and muse about their relationship and his personality while he was asleep and couldn't contradict any good feelings she had left about him.

* _Now why can't be the boy be as much of an angel while he's awake as he looks when he's asleep.But, no, the arrogant conceited male rears its ugly head whenever we try and talk to each other_.*she mused while watching him sleep. 

*_Now that conversation we had the car wasn't bad at all. He was intelligent and witty without a hint of his usually annoying names and arrogant presumptions. Why can't we talk like that all the time?_ Because you told him that you hate him._Ah the voice comes again.I thought you only talked when I was sick_. No I'm here all the time I just don't always chose to make my presence known to you._Well then why now oh great and powerful Oz?_Take back the attitude missy.You're missing one very important aspect of this young creature that you see here before you._What that he enjoys torturing me?_Oh you know you love it Quit lyin' to yourself. You, my friend, are in denial. _Denial of what?_ Look at his actions and listen to his words. All will become clear in time.But for now cut him some slack. He did a good thing today.Learn about the real Tristan before you make your judgment on his character.Hate is a very strong word and speaking it when you don't really mean it can have dire consequences. _So why would he care if I said it? Nothing else I've said has ever seemed to faze him_. Have you not listened to anything I've said? The answers lie in him. I'm in your head. I don't know everything. _Can you stop with the lecturing soon? My head's starting to hurt again._*

Tristan woke up slowly, opening his eyes to find Rory sitting up and seemingly staring right at him.Her face however was totally blank.

"Rory? You all right?" He asked when she didn't seem to even blink.

She shook her head as to clear it and looked at him. 

"Excuse me but did you say something?"

"Yeah I just called out your name.You looked like you totally spaced out."

"Just thinking about some things. I've noticed that being sick gives you lots of time for reflection."

"Noted."

"That having been said, What are you doing here?"

Tristan gave her his isn't-it-obvious-look and replied, "You sick, me take you home, you fall asleep.

"Thanks Tarzan. Now what are you _still _doing here?" she asked folding her arms across herself.

"Your mom left a note saying that she wasn't gonna be home till tomorrow.You were pretty out of it earlier so I figured that I had better stay just in case it got worse."

"Sure you did." Said Rory with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" asked Tristan with an innocent expression."I guess that it is too much to get a thank you for all my hard work.Ill just do it myself."He stood up in front of the couch and turned to the side."Thank You Tristan for carrying me to the nurse's office, for taking me home, for staying with me so that I wouldn't be all alone with my head splitting migraines. "He then took a step and turned the other way. "Oh your very welcome Rory.It was least that I could do since you could barely walk."He walked back over to the chair and sat down and smiled widely at Rory."There."

Rory tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably and ended up breaking down in laughter. She buried her face in her hands as she laughed.Tristan just sat there with an amused expression on his lips.

"Oww oww this laughing is making my head hurt even more. Ohh thanks Tristan I really needed that."

"Quite welcome, I'm glad that I amuse you." He replied. 

"Now did you say that my mom wasn't going to be home for a bit or was that one of my delusion ravings. " 

"You mean besides that raving that had you calling out my name in your sleep," replied Tristan with a smirk. He continued as his comment was met with a glare. "She left a note on the refrigerator saying that she had to go to Philadelphia and wouldn't be home till tomorrow afternoon."

Rory nodded at his statement and was once again lost in thought dwelling on Why in God's name he would help her and stay with her all this time.

"Why?"

"Do I look like I know why your mom would have to go?"

"No I mean why did you help me and all that."

"Concerned citizen."

"Hmmm. . . " replied Rory looking at him trying to tell if that was really why.She couldn't read his expression; it was completely blank. And his eyes were guarded. But she knew something was up.

"Congratulations." 

"For what?" replied Tristan

"You have just won the 'best cover up of a hidden agenda' award.

"Well thank you. What's my prize?" asked Tristan suggestively.

"Your crown will arrive in 4 – 6 weeks."

"ohh, ohh, Do I get to cry uncontrollably and wave while I wear it?"

"Only if I can take pictures," replied Rory with a wide smile.

"Deal," answered Tristan smiling back. 

Rory reflected once again on how their conversation was strangely civil and non-offensive as well as amusing. She decided to risk it and ask the question that had been plaguing her. 

"Ok. My head still hurts but I'm going to go for it and ask you something. Why can't we talk like this all the time?"

"Talk like what?" asked Tristan confused.

"Like we're actually friends.Like we don't want to annoy and hurt one another."

"I'll answer that for you on one condition."

"Okay." answered Rory, suspicious.

"An answer for an answer."

She nodded in acquiescence. "You first."

"Granted.Why do I act the way I do around you Rory?" mused Tristan as he sat back and tried to think. "Well I guess it can all be traced to the First Grade Sandbox Theorem."

"The First Grade Sandbox Theorem?"

"Exactly, first and second is where you first notice the opposite sex.Now there are no hormones present or any other things. Having a boyfriend or girlfriend consists of kissing on the cheek. This is before girls and boys get cooties in third and fourth grade.Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself.Lets go back to how to get this boyfriend or girlfriend.Now being a member of the male sex I can only speak on that which I know.That all having been said, let's get to the sandbox.In order to show a girl you like them, you bug the hell out of them in many ways while in school or what have you.And that includes throwing sand at them or somehow managing to get it in their hair or something.Its goes right along with the Hair Pulling Axiom." 

"So you're basically saying that you, in accordance with the whole male species, are not more mature than you were in first grade," replied Rory.

"I guess you could look at it that way although I believe it to be more of a regression.And only in the area of relations between boys and girls."

"I see," said Rory. _*Moral of the story: annoy the one you like. *_ "So your also now telling me that you like me right? Is that what this is all about?" 

"Pretty much. But I must say that I _used to_ like you."

"Used to as in previously, beforehand and not anymore?"

"Precisely," replied Tristan with a nod of his head. "Yeah I stopped liking you by Christmas." He added with a mischievous smile. _*Let her think on that one for a while. *_

"Ok well then." Rory sat in silence while trying to comprehend what he had just admitted so easily.It was totally and uncharacteristically Tristan to just go and lay it out there. There must be something that she's missing. Suddenly it came to her, " But wait, then why do you still torture me now?"

Tristan smiled at how naïve she was.He was incredibly surprised she had not figured it out for herself by now.I mean could the boy _give _any more clues. He, however, was not ready to let this conversation get any farther.To give her his heart and then to have it refused was not the type of pain that Tristan was too keen on feeling at the moment.Of course he did realize that she already had his heart.She just didn't know it yet. 

"uh uh uh, That would be question number two and the conditions previously stipulated upon said one answer.Now I believe that I just answered your question. And answered it quite eloquently if I do say so.Time to answer mine."

"Oh lord, I'm now scared."

"Oh be afraid. Be very afraid." joked Tristan with a smile.He thought for a few moments and knew what he wanted to know.This question and what the answer might possibly be had been lurking in the back of his mind since that fateful day.But now sitting with Rory in such a cozy room all alone, his courage failed.He couldn't ask what he desperately wanted to know because of what he _knew_ the answer was going to be.He shook of his feelings of insecurity and plastered a smile onto his face.

"Well there's one thing that I want to know but I'm gonna wait to ask it."

Rory had been watching him once again during his little moment of thought.She saw many things go through his face including despair, fear, pain and uncertainty and wondered what on earth he could have to ask her that would cause the Great Tristan DuGrey, who exhumed confidence, to be having such feelings.That plastered smile heightened her suspicion even further._*Hmmm . . . my little voice must be right.He must have an almost completely different personality than the one that he shows most often to everyone. *_Her suspicions made her realize that also deep down inside she desperately wanted to know the real Tristan.

"Keeping me on my toes, eh?"

"Always," replied Tristan with his characteristic smirk."Well now that we've got that squared away, how are you feeling?"

"Better.The dizziness has faded to lightheadedness but the headaches still there."

"I know that you probably don't want to be stuck with me here taking care of you.But I don't think you should be left alone considering how sick you were a little bit ago."

Rory was touched by his concern and his kindness. "Thank You Tristan."

He smiled, "Hey I got it after all. So are you hungry or something?"

"I'm alright I guess, what time is it anyway?"

"umm. . half past freckle," answered Tristan while looking at his wrist.

"Funny," replied Rory.

"I thought so," replied Tristan with a self-satisfied smile "Don't you have any clocks around here?"

"There should be one on the VCR."

"And that would be…" 

"On top of the TV."

"Ahhh ingenious place."

"I thought so."

Tristan got up and walked over to the VCR."Its 12:35. Wow we slept for like 3 hours. And I think that it's now lunchtime.Did you have breakfast?"

"A pop tart and coffee." 

"Ugh how can you drink that stuff? It tastes like burnt rubber?"

Rory gave him a disgusted look, "Get back, Satan." 

"Well anyway, I think maybe eating something will help you feel better.Maybe you have low blood sugar or something."

"Wow," replied Rory.

"What?"

"You're acting all doctory."

"Yeah well I guess that makes you my patient for the day. And you know you must do whatever the doctor says."

Rory just snorted at that little comment.Tristan walked into the kitchen with Rory following in surprise.She watched in amazement as he opened the refrigerator and cabinets.

"How do you people eat? Don't you ever go shopping? How am I supposed to feed you when there's nothing in the house?"

"Wow," answered Rory.

"What now?" asked Tristan over his shoulder as he now opened another cabinet. "Don't you have any pots or pans?"

"You're now acting all cooky and care-givery. Will the wonders never cease?"

"How do you live?"

"We usually eat our meal's out at Luke's."

"Ok, are you well enough to go out or do they have take out or delivery or something?"

"no delivery but they do have take out and yes I think I am ok to go. But first I want to change out of this horrible uniform."

"Good call.I have clothes in my car is it alright if I use your bathroom to change?"

"Of course. Knock your socks off." came her reply as she was retreating into her bedroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Rory opened her closet and drawers looking for something to wear, she found the dress that she had worn a few months ago to Madeline's party and the events of that night came back fresh in her mind.She remembered her own uncomfortable ness as well as the look on Tristan's face as he was dumped before everyone.But two things stood out even more in her mind, the kiss and what she saw when she looked into his eyes just before._*Jeese, I can't believe I'm thinking about this again.I mean sure it was a good kiss; Hell I can't deny that I didn't kiss him back.But the timing was off. We were both emotional and stressed out.But what was in his eyes that night? He looked like there was no where else he would of liked to be and with no one else.And he let the first glimpse of his true character show through.He was a totally different person to me for a while: civil, nice and totally unlike his arrogant usual self.Why did it all have to change?_Because silly, you ripped his heart out threw it on the ground and did the happy dance over it with your boyfriend._Oh great the voice speaks again. You know I seriously think I'm going crazy.First Tristan and then you. This has been one crazy day. And what they heck are you talking about? _OK let's rewind again.Tristan mean, you and Tristan come to an understanding AFTER he kisses you AND you kiss back, you refuse when he wants to take you to a concert, hurt him, make him defensive and crazy because he doesn't know how to act around you, and then kiss your ex-boyfriend right in front of him. Hell I even feel bad for the guy.*

Rory suddenly saw an image clear as day of Tristan right before she turned back to Dean and right after she told him she loved him. It was filled with pain and disappointment.He saw him put down her books and quietly walk away in the other direction with his head down. *_But why should that hurt him? He told me himself that he doesn't like me anymore_. Yeah well the boy's clever I'll give him that.Think about what he said and find the true meaning behind his words. It will all make sense eventually._What about Dean? I love him right? How does he fit into all this? Why does Tristan mean so much to me? _You have to answer those questions yourself. _You are myself! _Good call but since you don't know how could I know_. *_

Rory sighed and put away the dress.She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, changed and walked out the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

While he walked back to his car and found his clothes, Tristan was deep in thought about what he had been doing that day and about Rory's reaction to him and to their conversations.*_Why is she being so nice and civil to me?I mean she's the one who told me that she hates me.I can still remember every detail of that day.It was beautiful outside.It's almost surreal how I remember just how vivid the colors were as we stepped out into the courtyard. That girl had me going crazy and I had no idea how to react to her. Then it happened and he showed up.*_

Tristan saw an image of Rory's face in his mind when she saw him by the car and they day moved as if on fast-forward. "I love you, you idiot." And then that kiss. All the feelings and emotions came racing back. The pain, the despair, the jealousy and the anguish. He was left breathless once again. Her words rang in his head "I hate you." He shook his head again as he began to walk up the stairs to her porch and up to the door.*_How could I let someone get to me so bad? It's always been a game never anything serious. The chase, the kill, then you break up with them. You never get in too deep.Caring about them means that they can hurt you. You open yourself up to love and you get shot down. Those are the rules in my world.But I've broken all the rules for her and thus I get the same result. Pain and despair. Nothings different and nothing will ever change. *_

He walked into the house and found the bathroom. He changed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. _*There's no point in playing the game anymore. You're not that confident player. And you're not even close to being worthy of her. The game's over but the rules remain. NO ONE knows the real you. Not your parents or your siblings. But maybe she could. She would understand you since no one else does. * _

_ _

He smiled at his reflection. Maybe the rules could be changed after all. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well that's the end of part 2.It took me a bit to write but I think it turned out good. Let me know what you think. I'll try and continue it soon. 

snoflaik:)~__

__


	3. The Window is Opened

ndfnbdbn

The Voices In Your Head: The Window is Opened

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: own nothing… but would definitely like to own Tristan

Author's Note: The third installment in my little masterpiece . . . I must say that so far I have not a clue where exactly this story is going but trust me it WILL be a Trory ending. Enjoy!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So do you want to walk or drive?" as Tristan walked out of the bathroom. Rory looked at him as he walked towards her.His blue eyes and blonde hair were set off by his shirt. He looked more at ease in his new clothing. _*Wow he's a cutie_. Duh! * answered the voice in her head again *_You keep quiet._*

"Let's walk then you can see the town more," replied Rory. She was wearing jeans with a plain white t-shirt and he thought that he never had seen her look so beautiful.

"Sounds good. Maybe a little fresh air will do you good." answered Tristan as they walked out the door and began their journey.

Rory shook her head at him. "All doctory again." Of course Rory really liked this new aspect of his personality.Who knew Tristan DuGrey could be so protective?

"Sorry it's a habit." 

"I think its cute." added Rory 

"Oh do you know? So does that mean that you think I'm cute just on the inside or on the outside as well?" asked Tristan with a little grin in her direction.

She flushed a little but recovered quickly, "Always fishing for a compliment eh?"

"No just trying to get you to admit what I already know you think about me."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"You think I'm a god," replied Tristan with a smile. 

"In your dreams," retorted Rory.

"How did you know that?" answered Tristan with mock shock, "Have you been sneaking into my room late at night and sharing my dreams again?"

"Damn it I thought that I would leave no trace. Well Tristan you've found me out." She replied sarcastically.

"See," answered Tristan with a wide grin, "I knew you'd admit to it eventually."

"You can read me like a book," replied Rory grinning in return.

"So here we are," said Rory as she walked up the steps to the diner, "Luke's Diner a.k.a. A Coffee Junkies Dream"

"The sign says 'Hardware'."

"Don't ask."

"Point taken."

The two walked in and went to the counter.Rory noticed that Luke was not at the bar.

"Hmm . . . that's strange." She mumbled to herself under her breath as she looked around.

"What is?" asked Tristan

"Huh?" replied Rory, the realizing that he had heard her," Oh Luke's not here today, Tony's working."

"Yeah he wasn't here when the nurse had called him earlier for your emergency contact."

"He's been here everyday since I can remember."

Tristan shrugged."Maybe something came up?"

"Yeah maybe."

"So what's good to eat here?"

"Well the coffee is excellent and I usually get a burger and fries."

"Uh uh uh non of that today missy, not when your sick."

"You know what was cute five minutes ago is quickly becoming not as much so.You try to take me from my coffee and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Feisty aren't we?" relied Tristan. All he got was a glare in response. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I want to be an amoeba," said Tristan as they sat back at home enjoying the food they had gotten at Luke's

"Pardon?" asked Rory, "Why would you want to be that?"

"Amoeba's don't have to go to Chilton."

"True, considering one-celled organisms can't think."

"Although then, I guess they can't be like 'hey look at that hot amoeba over there,' either."

"Amoeba's are asexual."

"Christ that's depressing," replied Tristan.

Rory laughed at his stricken expression."God If you would have told me that someday I would be sitting across from Tristan DuGrey discussing what it would be like to be an amoeba I would have laughed in their face. Amazing how things change."

"Not all things," answered Tristan quietly. 

Rory looked at him while he was looking down at his food and made a quick decision. 

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?" he asked lifting his head up to look at her.

"Do you think that we could start over?" 

He looked at her for a moment while trying to decide what his answer would be. He decided that he was an idiot to even have to pause to think about what his answer would be.

"Of Course."

"Good, I'm glad." Replied Rory with a wide smile.

"Tristan Janlen DuGrey," said Tristan while holding out his hand.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore but everyone calls me Rory," answered Rory while shaking the offered hand.

"Ok let's cut out the rest of the conversation where we pretend like we don't know each other and jump ahead to being friends."

"Gladly."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Much better. That _coffee_ really hit the spot," answered Rory challengingly.

"Because of our previously stipulated new friendship, I'm not even going to touch that one."

"Oh you're not going soft on me now, DuGrey?" asked Rory with a brow raised.

"I pick my battles, Gilmore."

"Just checking. So now that we are friends, I have just realized that I know nothing about you as a person or of your family."

Tristan sighed. He really didn't like talking about those people whom he was forced to call family members.It only brought him pain to think about his empty childhood and non-existent love.But he thought that he could trust Rory. 

"Ok", he replied somewhat reluctantly, "What do you want to know? Actually, I don't know that much about you so you have to answer too."

"Fine. Let's start with birthdays. Mine's October 12," answered Rory and waited for his answer.

Tristan sighed deeply. "June 10." He answered quietly.

"Hey that's Saturday! I should take you somewhere to celebrate! Seventeen is a big one."

"Ok I guess." Replied Tristan dispassionately refusing to meet her eyes.

Rory was hurt by his response but she missed judged why he was unenthusiastic."Well alright, I guess you don't have to do anything with _me_ if you don't want to." 

Tristan heard her hurt tone and immediately felt the need to explain himself to her. "No Rory its not you.I would love to do anything with you anytime." He added with a small smile."It's just that ... " he stopped and sighed again.

Rory saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. "Its ok Tristan you can tell me."

"Well my birthday doesn't exactly bring back the best memories for me." He stopped and looked out the window. _* How can I say this to her? Her life has been filled with love while mine has been stark and empty except for one person. Grand. The only one who ever understood me, who ever wanted to know who I was. Everything was fine whenever he was there. Then he was gone and my life fell apart. How can I make her understand? *_

_ _

Rory felt his sadness. She wanted desperately to pull him into her arms and make his pain go away.She couldn't explain why he had touched her so deeply.But she saw the inner struggle with in him as he looked straight at her for a moment. Can I trust her? Should I trust her? Should I open myself up? She prayed that the answers would be yes.She wanted to know. She _needed_ to know.

Almost imperceptibly, he nodded his head and then began, "He was my best friend, my grandfather. I would visit him almost everyday. It was a chance for me to get away. Away from my huge empty house, away from my arguing parents, away from the screaming and the crying. He understood me like no one else.He was always there always waiting for me. We would talk about everything and anything or sometimes nothing at all just sitting there enjoying each other's company in the comfortable silence of the beautiful garden which he tended by hand with my help or in the quiet study where we would be shut off from the world, just us. Every year on my birthday, he would take me on a trip. Just the two of us, for two weeks. We would go around the country and the world. To New York, to Philadelphia San Francisco, Boston, London, Paris, Rome, Cairo. It didn't matter much where we went since we were together. Oh the adventures we had. Skiing on the Alps, riding camels across the desert, sitting in the Louver for hours staring at one painting, burning it into memory. His favorite city was Paris.He used to say, 'Hartford is where I live, but Paris is my home,' " Tristan chuckled, lost within himself.

Rory smiled at him. His eyes blazed with memories and with love he had for his grandfather. Rory had never seen him look so relaxed and so happy. As he continued, the light was replaced with pain and sadness.

"Then five years ago everything changed.He was diagnosed with cancer. The doctors gave him only a few months to live but I knew that he was strong and that he would fight. He was still relatively healthy for about six months and then went down hill from there. He grew weaker everyday. I visited him everyday still and we would talk and go on as if nothing had changed.You have no idea how hard it was for me to see him change. He was always the strong one.I would take his strength with me when I left so that I could make it through the day, But then the roles shifted and he was the one drawing his strength from me. About a week before my birthday, he told me that we were going to Paris again.His home. I was excited to be going but knew that this was probably the last time he would ever see his favorite city.He seemed to grow stronger that week. I thought that just the thought of going home made him fight even harder."

Tristan stopped and took a deep breath; the next part was even harder for him to tell. 

" Then the day before my birthday, he had to go into the hospital. I sat by his side the whole day just talking about all the things we loved most about Paris. When it was time for me to leave, I gave him a hug and said 'I love you' and he smiled and said, 'I'll be home soon.' He died the next afternoon with me by his bedside. After he was gone, I was lost. Not only had I lost my grandfather, I had lost my best friend, the one who knew everything about my life and about me. He knew my secrets and my dreams." Tristan spun the silver band on his middle finger. "He gave this to me for my birthday that year. It had been his father's and then his. I never take it off. It's a reminder of him and a reminder that someday I'll make it back to Paris and I'll be home too."

Rory's eyes never left Tristan's face as he told his story.She knew just how hard it was for him to lay his soul bare to a person whom he thought hated him. He wasn't used to sharing himself like this to anyone and Rory knew it.By the time he was done, she had tears in her eyes.She took his hand into hers, and looked at him in the eyes,

"You'll be home one day Tristan I can feel it."

He smiled at her and blinked away the tears. He didn't like looking so weak in front of her.He moved his hand and leaned back.

"Ok now that we have gotten through my sob story.Next question."

"Tristan?"

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked jokingly. She gave him a look.

"Would you really mind if we did something on Saturday? I mean all my memories of birthdays are happy. I just want you to have some too." She asked with such sincerity that he couldn't help but smile and say yes.

"But I have a question for you." Her look and her words added to the fact that he was already baring his soul to her made him decide to go for broke. "Why?"

"You're going to have to expatiate more on that one, sorry." 

He looked down at the table again and drew in a deep breath. 

"Why would you want to spend time with someone you already admitted that you hate?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yes a cliffhanger . . . I just couldn't resist. More coming soon. Promise ;)

snoflaik


	4. Patience

Last time on "The Voices In Your Head" (cue music)

The Voices in Your Head: Patience

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. . own nothing blah blah blah. . . wish I owned Tristan blah blah blah

Author's Note: After getting berated once again for having a cliffhanger, I ran back to my puter and pulled up a word doc and started typing and this is the result. . . 

By the way, this is going to be the end for sometime.. . I'm going away for a few weeks and won't be near a computer for all that time. . I may write 

more on paper but it wont get updated until I'm back.I think I may leave the trory ending till a sequel or much later in the story.. . anyway enjoy!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There it was. The Million-Dollar Question. The one thing that Tristan truly wanted to know.The little question in the back of his mind that had been nagging at him ever since that day.Did she mean it? Does she really hate me? The possibilities had been playing in his mind and practically driving him nuts.Never before had something mattered so much to him. Never before had he fallen so deep.And now the cards had been dealt, the bet was matched and he had called. 

Rory just blinked for a second. She was surprised. Not by the question as much as the intensity behind his words and in his eyes.His eyes had always been intense. When he let his guard down, they showed his emotions plainly. Now he looked haunted.Like he had 83 emotions and thoughts swirling around inside and wasn't sure what to feel or to think anymore. He looked . . . lost.

"It hurt you that much." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. 

Tristan's head flew up to look at her.She read the answer in his eyes. She also found that she could look into his face forever. It was such a study of thoughts and expressions. They sat in silence just looking at each other. Trying to decide what to say next and coming up blank. 

"I can't hate _you_. I never could. I don't know the real you. I am not too fond of the arrogant, self-centered, jerk you acted like before. But I know that was just a cover that you show to everyone.I think I'm finally getting to know the real you now and," she added with a smile, "I like what I see."

Tristan smiled back at her. All of his worries were washed away by her words.

"I believe Miss Gilmore, we just had a moment."

"I concur with your assessment Mr. DuGrey."

"Remember what happened last time we had a moment together." He said with a leer and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

Rory laughed, rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm, "I thought you said you would behave."

"I didn't make any promises. " He replied with a smirk.

" uh-oh, Evil Tristan rears its ugly head."

"_Evil _Tristan?" 

"Your nickname that my mom and I had for you from when you were making my life hell at school."

"So you talked about me outside of school, eh?" he replied with a grin.

"Only to describe what exactly drove me to banging my head against a wall."

"A pet name. Rory, I'm touched." He placed one hand over his heart and wiped away an invisible tear with the other.

Rory sighed in frustration. Could the boy's head _get _any bigger? "I knew this couldn't last. I mean just when we're all chummy, you have to go and ruin it."

She replied crossing her arms.

Tristan saw her look and moved to sit in front of her on the floor. "I'll be good. I promise." 

Rory couldn't help but laugh at his earnest expression."Alright, Alright."

Tristan couldn't help but grin as he got back up. "So, we've eaten and slept. What should we do now? Are you feeling alright?"

"Lord Tristan. I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Hey I'm the only one here to take care of you and if my hunch is right, if I allow anything to happen to you while your mom's away, I'll have your mom _and_ the whole town of Stars Hollow against me. And I'm not to fond of a public lynching."

"Oh don't worry we haven't lynched anyone in years. They would probably only decapitate you." she replied with a grin.

:"Now that would ruin my whole day," replied Tristan, grinning back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ok, vanilla or chocolate?"

"Strawberry."

"Strawberry! How can you pick that over vanilla or chocolate?! Strawberry is always the one left in the Neapolitan package of ice cream."

"Well it shouldn't be, cause it's the best."

"Oh I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want. You'd still be wrong."

" Ugh. Fine. My turn." Rory sat and thought what she could ask him next. They had already discussed and argued over movies, television, books and countless other topics over the past few hours. Suddenly a thought popped into her head and she smiled mischievously at what she had thought of to ask him. He had been practically flirting with her all day and now two could play the game."Boxers or briefs?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hello?" asked Tristan quietly as he picked up the phone to his ear and turned down the volume on the TV with the other. It had taken him the first four rings just to find the thing hidden underneath a pile of magazines in the corner of the sofa. 

"Who is this?" came a surprised voice on the other end. 

"Who is this?" he countered in turn.

"Look Mister. When you're answering _my _phone I get to ask the questions." 

Tristan laughed as he realized where Rory got her attitude. " Hi Ms. Gilmore, It's Tristan DuGrey."

"Tristan as in Evil Tristan?"

"One in the same apparently." He replied chuckling softly as he shook his head at the sleeping form of her daughter next to him.

"Ah. Could I please speak to my daughter?"

"She asleep right now. Oh wait she's waking up" 

Rory woke up to find Tristan hovering over her with the phone in his hand. "Wha. . . "

"Phone. It's your Mom." 

"Hi mom. I got your note. How is the conference?"

"Why is the spawn of Satan answering my phone?"

"He's not the spawn of Satan," replied Rory.When she saw Tristan beaming at her she added, "Well not now at least." She smiled when he pouted and hung his head in dejection.

"Ok then why is the Tristan formerly known as evil answering my phone?"

"I was asleep."

"Yeah got that one already."

"Do you want the long or the short version?"

"Long, I've got time."

"Conference not very fun I take it."

"They ran out of coffee!"

"Capital offence."

"Tell me about it," whined Lorelei, "Now story time."

"Well I was in first period and had a really bad headache and dizziness. Tristan helped me to the nurse. I remember walking down the hall and then I think I passed out somewhere along the way cause when I woke up I was in his car being driven home.Now he has been staying here because he's incredibly stubborn and won't leave me alone to care for myself like I said I could," said Rory with a look at Tristan. 

"Ungrateful little. . " murmured Tristan. 

"What was that?" asked Rory covering the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Nothing," replied Tristan innocently. 

"ANYWAY," she began again, "We've decided to start over and become friends so he's not evil anymore. Well not entirely." She added with another glance at him.

"So he carried you down the hallway? Interesting. Do you need me to come home?" asked Lorelei.

"Only if you can."

"Please give me an excuse to leave," begged Lorelei. "No coffee, do you know what that does to an addict. So I'll be home in a few hours. Will you be alright till then?"

"Yeah Tristan's here."

"I know. That's why I'm asking."

"I can handle him for a little longer," she replied as she walked into the kitchen and out of Tristan's hearing, "He's actually very nice when he wants to be." 

"Oh I'm sure he is. Can I please talk to him for a second?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Oh just to have a little chat with him."

Rory walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand and handed the phone over to Tristan who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine."She wants to talk to you again."

"Hey Lorelei." Rory watched him as he talked with her mom.

"Uh huh. Yes. It's complicated. Yes. Maybe sometime in the near future.Could you really do that?" he asked at one point. Looking at Rory with wide-eyes. "Point taken. Oh I'm sure we will. Yes. Safe trip home. Here she is." He passed the phone back to Rory.

"So what did you two talk about?" she asked questioningly.

"Oh a little of this a little of that. His passion for you and what I'm going to do to him if he harm's one hair on your head. You know the ususal."

"Passion?" she asked with a squeak glancing at Tristan who was absorbed in the magazine again.

"Yes well I've really got to be going if I want to miss the traffic. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too. Feel better."

Rory hung up the phone and looked at Tristan. "Passion eh?"

"I have no idea what she was talking about." He replied without looking up from the magazine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Honey I'm home."

"MOM!" yelled Rory jumping off the couch and running to the door.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Lorelei with a hand to her forehead. "No fever. Although you do look a little flushed. Or could that just be the company?" she asked teasing. 

She knew about the rocky relationship that the two kids had together and had come to the conclusion a long time ago that the kid who was supposed to be the devil had a thing for her daughter. Her daughter of course was oblivious to that little possibility but today's events heightened Lorelei's suspicions even further. She knew that there was more going on between the two than Rory would ever admit to herself let alone to another person.

"Mother!" exclaimed Rory exasperated, "I'm fine and no it's not the bloody company." She replied darkly.

"My your cranky when you don't feel well."

"He said the same thing and I don't appreciate it anymore coming from your lips then from his."

"So where is he?"

"Hey Lorelei."

"Speak of the devil," said Rory as Tristan walked in.

"Hey I thought I wasn't evil anymore." He replied with a pout in her direction.

"Yeah well things change."

"You don't feel well again do you."

"My your powers of perception astound me."

"Ding Ding. Move to your corners," said Lorelei breaking in. "Evil Tristan I presume." She asked looking at the young man before her.

"The one and only," he replied with a smile.

"You're starting to like that aren't you??" asked Rory.

"Any pet name from you reaches my heart, dearest," he replied.

"Dearest eh? Well I'll tell you where you can put that name in a minute."

"Tsk, Tsk, such language in front of your mother," said Tristan shaking his head.

"Ok you two that's enough for one day," said Lorelei. With so much passion in each person, who knows where they're conversations could lead. 

"Well now that your home. I think I should be going. I still have homework to attend to since I spent the day moving at your every whim and desire. 

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Lorelei. 

"I really would but I should get home. Thanks for the offer though."

"Ok well, safe trip home."

"Thanks. Stay well Rory. Hopefully I'll see you in school." Tristan turned and started walking out the door and down the path. 

"Tristan?" asked Rory as she came out onto the porch.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to look back at her. 

"Thank you.For everything."

"No problem," he replied with a smile.

"So were friends now?"

"Friends," replied Tristan. 

Somehow the word seemed bitter on his tongue. He wanted more but he was willing to wait. Any relationship with her that didn't include her hating him was welcomed. He knew things would be different. Somehow he knew deep inside that it wouldn't last forever and that their relationship would come full circle and change again. The only thing to do now was wait. And Tristan was a very patient person when he stuck his mind to it.


End file.
